Holy Shit! I'm a Vampyre!
by CrimsonSun45
Summary: Azura Skye is marked and moved to the house of night. There she meets Zoey Redbird and the gang. But in a strange new place this bird-kid doesn't seem to belong. But what happens when she meets a certain winged immortal? And when a warning from a certain goddess comes she will have to help Zoey defeat Neferet who wishes to use Azura to defeat Zoey once and for all.
1. I've been Marked

I was soaring thru the air. Going at about a hundred miles per hour. And I absolutely loved it. The rush of the wind past my feathers. My hair billowing behind me. Nothing is better then flying. All I felt was pure joy and exhilaration.

"Woo-hoo!" I whooped.

I was overhead Oklahoma. Tulsa, Oklahoma to be exact. I've heard some strange things around town. Something about vampires and other things. I just thought it was stories and legends. I mean, come on! Vampires? As if! No such thing exists. not in a million years and not ever. But things were going to take a turn for a wild side.

* * *

I decided to land in the outskirts of town. I folded my hot wings and hid them under my windbreaker. I didn't want rumors spreading about me. I can already imagine them. Someone saying: "Hey look! It's that bird-kid!" I shuddered. Remembering all the hateful comments I've heard in the past. And hearing that term "bird-kid" reminded me of Itex.

The reason I have wings. Being jabbed with needles and living in small, cramped, dog cages. Shivering again I walked into the city.

I saw teenagers hanging out with their friends, little kids being led by their parents, people coming out of stores. It was all so... so... _normal._ And I know that I am _far _from being normal. I mean I have fucking wings! Nothing is normal about me. I can teleport, I can fly, breathe underwater and much more. Yep I'm just your average mutant freak.

Someone bumped into me.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." they apologized.

"Its okay." I said.

"Well, bye. See ya." they said and ran off.

"Bye..." I whispered.

Feeling around my pocket, my fingers closed around a few bucks. I pulled out a twenty and two tens. I was hungry so I decided to hit a QT. I got a 52 oz. soda, a large bag of Doritos, a couple pastries, and three chocolate bars. Yum! Fattening stuff. I was forcing myself not to drool all over it. I paid and walked out. Selecting a chocolate bar I tore it open and I was in heaven for a few moments.

Tossing the wrapper in the nearest trash can I walked on. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I stiffened up. My whole body tense and rigid. Continuing on as if nothing was wrong I took a sip of my soda.

So many possibilities raced thru my mind. _Erasers? White coats? Flyboys? Eh, probably not. Maybe the cops? Seriously doubt it. _I reached a quiet place of town. I whirled around to face my stalker. I saw a man who looked about 21. He didn't have the Eraser-like air about him. But then again who knows?

That's when he spoke, "Azura Skye, night has chosen thee!"

I was a teensy bit startled but mostly I was totally confused. Trying to process this information he came closer. While I was distracted he touched his hand to my forehead. I instantly felt a painful tingle. The last thing I was aware of was seeing his face. Which surprisingly had a weird design on it. Then everything was black.


	2. Meeting Zoey and the Gang

I woke up to see a woman standing over me. She smiled upon seeing me wake up.

"Merry meet young fledgling. Welcome to the House of Night. I am Thanatos, the High Priestess here." she said.

Huh? High Priestess? What the fuck does that mean?

"What is your name?" she asked.

"I'm Azura. Azura Skye." I answered.

Yes, I know stupid of me to say my name to a complete stranger. But Thanatos doesn't seem like a threat. Actually she seems kinda friendly. Although I can tell she has a wisdom far beyond my years.

"Well Azura. I hereby welcome you to your new life as a vampire fledgling," Thanatos said, "You shall live the next four years of your life learning about your new culture. if you live to complete the change your mark will be filled in and expanded."

Wait... What?! If I live! What is that supposed to mean? The Change? Mark? I am so lost right now. Talk about a bomb dropping. Right on me.

"What do you mean if I make the Change?" I asked her.

"By that I mean if your body doesn't reject the change and results in you dying. If you do however live then you shall become an adult vampyre." Thanatos answered.

I nodded thoughtfully. So only two ways to go; either I live and become a vampyre, or I die and that's the end of me. So much for having hope.

"Zoey Redbird, the High Priestess in training, will show you to your dorm room." she said and motioned for a girl who was about seventeen to come forward.

"Hello. I'm Zoey. Come on, I'll show you around." she said.

I nodded and followed. The one thing I hated more than Erasers, having to listen to adults. She was almost one so I decided she counted. Inside I was itching to leave this crazy house. My wings twitched restlessly. I wanted to spread them and fly away.

But I'm pretty sure they would not like my flying and practically ruining the place. One weird thing I noticed about the people here was that they all had crescent moons on their foreheads. They adults had different designs on them. The kids just had an outline. Most of them were blue but every once in a while I saw someone with a red crescent.

I looked over at Zoey. She had a design thar no one else had. It spread from her face to her neck. arms. chest and I'm pretty sure it extended down her back and down her stomach. And I for one am not going to find out.

Like eesh! How gross is that. Besides I'm pretty sure she already has a boyfriend. She is almost the definition of normal. Well that is except for the tattoos.

"Here we are." she declared as we stopped in front of a door.

She opened it and we stepped inside. I saw two twin beds, a desk, a bathroom, a dresser, and a window. Everything I expected to see in a _normal _person's room.

"You have this dorm all to yourself. That is until you get a roommate." Zoey said.

"Okay. Works with me." I replied.

She exited the room. I sighed with relief. I went inside the bathroom and looked in the mirror. What I saw shocked me so much that I was rooted to the spot.

There smack dab in the middle of my forehead was a crescent moon. But instead of it being blue or red it was a shimmering silver. I gasped. And staggered backwards to run into the wall behind me. I fell to the floor.

What the fuck!? First I'm a mutant freak and now I'm a vampyre with a totally unusual mark! What next? Will I somehow get cat ears and a tail?!

I was hyperventilating. Remembering to breathe normally I attempted to calm myself. I took deep breaths and eventually calmed my wracked nerves. Oh my god. I am so not ready for this.

Please let this be the most surprising thing to happen to me. 'Cause if it's not then I think I might just go downright bat shit insane.

A knock at my door sounded. Getting up I walked over to the door to see a group of people there. I saw a blonde guy, next to a browned skinned girl, another girl who was also blonde, another blonde boy, a big muscular guy who can I say was cute, yet another blonde girl (Shit! How many blondes are there!), a brown haired girl, and Zoey among there ranks. Some more people were with them.

"Guys, this is Azura. She's just been marked. And as the leader of the Dark Daughters and your future High Priestess I expect you to be welcoming," Zoey said.

A chorus of _okays, yeahs, _and, _alrights _came. They introduced themselves as; Damien, Shaunee, Aphrodite, Stark, Darius (that big guy), Stevie Rae, and Shaylin. A few other names were mentioned but I didn't pay attention to them.

we've introduced ourselves, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Zoey suggested.

I only stared blankly at them I wasn't sure of how to answer. _Ok let's see... I have wings. I'm a mutant bird-kid. I can fly and I've grown up in a dog cage while being poked and jabbed with needles. I've been chased by Erasers, Flyboys, and people in white coats. _Yeah. Like that would fly with them. (heh heh. See what I did there.)

"It's okay if you don't want to talk right now." Zoey said.

The blonde girl known as Aphrodite scoffed, "I guess she's just dumbfounded by my perfection. Probably jealous of my stunning looks." She flipped her hair.

My eyes narrowed into slits. As if! I am not one to be jealous of a stupid wannabe blondie. Like why would I? I am who I am. She'll be the jealous one if she saw my true potential.

"Ha! Please blondie! Why the fuck would I be jealous of _you?" _spat at her.

"Huh? So she speaks," she said, "I would be careful with what you say. Unless you want your ass kicked."

"Ooh! I'm so scared! What damage could you possibly do to me?" I asked her faking terror.

Yeah sure. Like this _human _could do anything to hurt me. She's too weak. If she tried punching me she'd end up with a broken hand I would walk away completely unharmed.

"Lots," she replied and with another flip of her hair she walked away with Darius following her.

"Fucking bitch." I said as soon as she left.

"Come on. We'll take you on a tour of the Tulsa House of Night." Zoey said and I followed as she lead the way.

Things might not be so bad now. I might even actually like it here.


	3. The aftermath of the tour

Zoey showed me the stables, the field house, the classrooms, and much more. It was about two hours before dawn.

"Well I hope you enjoy your time at the House of Night." she said and walked away. Followed by her group of friends.

I went back to my dorm and looked out the window for a while. I inhaled deeply. A soft breeze blew. And suddenly I had the urge to jump out and fly into the sky. I did just that. I opened it all the way and sat on the sill.

And then I jumped. I snapped out my wings and was yanked upward with a painful _pow!_ Note to self: Never open wings suddenly while dropping a hundred feet. It's very painful.

I flapped and soon was a thousand feet in the air.

"Woo-hoo!" I exclaimed in joy.

I love the feeling of being free. The winds blowing thru my feathers and hair. Nothing compares. A few minutes later I swooped back inside my window. I folded my wings and hid them again.

I wasn't ready to let the vampyres here know my secret. If they did then this whole school would be in an uproar. Time passed. Dawn was approaching. I yawned. Walking over to my bed I sat down and kicked off my shoes. I lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

I was woken up by the sound of pounding and yelling at my door. Aphrodite barged in and yanked away the blanket.

"Wake the fuck up!" she yelled and walked out.

I groaned and got to my feet. Blinking grogginess out of my eyes I was a little disoriented. Then I was a little freaked out as for a moment I didn't remember where I was. Then everything came back to me. That guy, being marked, meeting Thanatos, and everything else.

"Are you ready for you first day of classes?" Thanatos asked as she walked inside my room.

There was a man standing next to her. He stood in a defensive way. As if I was a danger to her. One thing to say about him; he was HOT!

"Yeah. I guess so." I answered truthfully.

"Well come on then." she said taking my hand. "Warrior, lead the way."

The guy turned around and what I saw made me gasp in shock. He had WINGS! Thanatos smiled at me and whispered, "It's shocking. Isn't it?"

I nodded. She looked as if she thought that I was impressed. When in reality I was surprised. Oh, of only she knew that I had wings as well. Then things would really get fun here. Now wouldn't they.


	4. Racing against a winged immortal

The next few days nothing crazy happened. I figured out that Thanatos's Warrior's name was Kalona. Nothing too special really. Until I was left alone with him one day that is...

* * *

I was chillaxing on a bench, my headphones popped in, (yes I had headphones which= technology. I stole an iphone. Need I say more?) listening to Let Her Go by Passenger. Anyway I was just enjoying my music when Zoey came over and introduced me too him. Saying he had wings and blah blah blah blah. She left him and me alone which can I say "awkward!"

We just stayed there in silence for a few moments.

"So...I hear you have wings." I started slowly.

"Yes, but what about it?" Kalona asked.

"Well, I have wings too." I answered.

His look of shock was totally priceless. Having to stifle my giggles I clamped both hands over my mouth.

"Is that so? Well then prove it." he said.

I ginned at him and unfurled my fourteen foot long wings. The feathers caught the light from the gas lamps and they shone a purple and blue. He stretched out his wings which were (obviously) way bigger then mine.

The black feathers also catching the light.

"We should have a race," I challenged, "See who's the better and faster flyer."

"I accept your challenge," he replied.

I stood up and started a count down. Once I hit one I was off like a shot. I always give myself a running start.

A second later we were up in the air and going head-to-head against each other. I started hitting about 135mph. That's too slow for me. Speeding up I was reaching 200mph.

Kalona easily caught up. I glared at him. Time to reach my top speed. I sped up again and left Kalona in the dust. Um... Air?

I reached my top speed of 350mph. He started catching up. Ah, fuck to the no! I will not be beaten by _him! _I started pushing myself harder than I had ever before.

We turned around and headed back to House of Night. Where we circled around for a while. During this I kept hearing shouts of surprise and shock.

"Oh my goddess! She can fly!" one of them yelled.

_Yeah, no shit Sherlock. Did you just find that out? _I thought to myself. Rolling my eyes I flew down/dropped down. I banked to the left and aimed downwards.

I folded my wings and started losing altitude. I heard a few screams of "What are you doing?!" and "Oh my god!" Personally I enjoyed seeing their scared faces. Only ten feet above a group of kids I snapped out my wings and flew back up to a thousand feet.

Zoey came out with Thanatos and their eyes just seemed to bulge out of their sockets. I laughed. Spreading my arms I rose higher and higher. All the way to the clouds. I flew in and out of them all the while laughing in pure joy.

* * *

A while later I swooped down and landed next to Zoey and her friends. I saw looks of surprise and shock written all over their faces. _Seriously? You guys are still like this after what? An hour? _

"So... You can fly." Stark said as if still processing this.

"Uh... Yeah." I replied, giving him an _Are you seriously that slow? _look.

"Ooh. Someone's got a boyfriend!" Aphrodite spat at me. "Are you and Kalona going to go to your nest and make little bird babies?"

I turned a bright red. "Shut up you stupid skank!" I shouted at her.

She sucked in air, "Oh I know you did not just fucking call me that! You fucking ho!"

I scoffed, "I'm a ho? I'm a fucking ho?! Look who's talking! You motherfucking hag!"

I turned around and ran a few steps. Then I launched myself in the air and flew back to my dorm. My cheeks were burning. I was fuming with anger. Next time I see that bitch I'm going to beat the living shit out of her.


End file.
